Wonder Woman - Mine
by BruDia
Summary: Diana gets what rightfully hers and the only thing that she doesn't want to share with her gods...Her Bruce.


It was winter when I first met her. You could say that after our first meeting the winter never felt like winter. I was walking home in a blizzard, I could barely see two feet in front of me and the sun was starting to set. I was about ten streets away from my street when I ran into a gang. Apparently I was on their turf. The leader struck me right in my face; another member hit me hard in the stomach with a bat and I went down hard. Soon the gang just started wailing on me knocking me off. I blacked out after a few moments, but all I could see was a female figure come down from the skies and clearly frightened the men away.

Hours later I woke up but not in my bed or my home. I was in a fair amount of pain and my left eye was swollen. "Rest easy child you are not yet ready to move." I looked up from my bed there was a tall beautiful dark haired woman with a buxom build who came to my bedside. "Where am I?" I asked slightly frightened. But when she went to put a cloth to my forehead she reassured me that she meant no harm. "Shhh You're safe now. No more questions and sleep. I had no strength to fight her on this but I managed to say one more thing before the morphine kicked in. "Thank you Goddess, or whatever your name is." Out of the corner of my good eye I could see her smile as she turned off the light in the room.

Hours had past and when I woke up it was night time, the full moon shown through the flowing curtains of my room. I got up and took my cane and began to walk towards the open door, I walked down the hallway as I heard voices coming from the room down at the end of the hallway. I peered into the room as I saw the woman who saved me lying down on the bed reading a book. "Come on in." She said it in a warm and pleasant way. I limped into the room she offered me a place on her bed to lie down. "So glad to see that you're up and about, how are you feeling?" I spoke slowly as I shamelessly stared at her. She wore a white under shirt which did little to hide her large breast; the top clung to her upper body while the black panties she had on hugged her lower curves. "I'm feeling a bit better now Thank you for saving me Ms.-"She cut me off "Please Bruce just call me Diana I'd say you and I are well past formalities." I looked up at her as her eyes confirmed for me that she was the Diana I was thinking of. "Wow I get my ass kicked and a Goddess comes to rescue me. Somebody up there must like me." I said to myself out loud which made Diana giggle. "Actually several people up on Olympus like you some more than others."

"So what did I do to get this person to send you to save my ass?" Diana smiled I'm surprised that you don't remember me but you were only a baby when I met you. I'm surprised to see that you grew into a fine young man." I wanted to question her but I let it go. "Diana do you mind if I ask where are my clothes?" she smiled unfortunately they were covered in blood so I had to get rid of them but not to worry while you were sleeping I went by your house and picked you up some fresh ones; Including a very sexy pair of pajamas." My face grew red as I picked up the pair from her hand.

Thanks I said she gave me a naughty smile "Are you hungry because I picked up some burgers on the way back here." I nodded as she picked up the bag from the table. "So mind if I ask why you out were so late?" She asked as she got close to me. "I went out to clear my mind I had a case of writers block. Say what were you doing in Morristown I thought that New York would have more important things that needed saving." She handed me the cup full of fries and my two hot dogs as she said "actually I was looking for you. I wanted to make you a job offer." My eyes perked up now I had been hunting for a job for months with no luck, so when Diana said that they were questions that I had but they weren't pressing. "What's the job?" Diana gave a sultry smile "Well let's just say it's a very personal job and highly important and will take rigorous training to be great at it." I thought for a moment but before I gave my answer she kissed my lips tightly but passionately When she pulled back she smiled

"What was that for?" I asked, she grinned "That was for me and I did it because I just felt like it and I owe you for saving my life." I never got the chance to ask what she meant by that but all I knew was that she had a powerful but strong sent to her like an aphrodisiac. She took the food from me and put it down on the coffee table and planted kisses on my neck and upper chest she took off the gown that I was wearing and planted her kisses lower and lower until she arrived to the part of me that was covered by her blankets. "Now what on earth you could you be hiding from me underneath here?" she removed the blanket that I used to hide my bulging erection.

She had a sensuous smile come across her face "Your cock belongs on a horse." She smiled as she began to gently stroke and caress my long shaft she began to kiss the head of my cock. "Wait Diana I need to tell you something." Diana looked up from the gentle slow licks she was giving my shaft. "What is it baby?" she rose up on her knees removing the panties she was wearing. Once she removed her shirt and showed me her large and gorgeous breast I began to shake "It's my first time." She gave me a long deep kiss and said in a soft nurturing voice "I know it is baby, it's my first time too, I waited so long for you! I just want you to breath deep and relax let me take care of you o.k." she inserted my cock up her tight sex.

She moved her body up and down as she got herself off on my cock. "Goddess you feel so good inside me!" She moaned out as she was coming close to her climax. When she came I decided to take some action I began to thrust my cock inside her she leaned back as my dick made sure she got every bit of it. She arched her body back giving me a glorious view of her hairy mound I lifted myself and we met each other face to face.

"Fuck me, Aphrodite yes fuck my pussy nice and good!" I kissed her large breast passionately focusing my lips on her hard nipples. When I flipped her on her back she seemed to glow and a smile came across "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" she said with a questioning look. I shook my head she crossed her legs together behind my lower back. I continued the steady rhythm hitting different pleasure points each time. I found myself going lowly but hitting her clit with primal force making her moans of pleasure turn into screams of ecstasy. "Goddess yes please fuck my pussy just like that! I think you're going to make me cum." Sweat seemed to cover Diana's body she dug her nails deep into my spine drawing a fair amount of blood. I kissed her lips again and again until I could feel that I was going to shoot off like a rocket. Diana held my face close to her as a sultry smile jotted across her face "I want you to come with me alright." I nodded and with several powerful thrust inside her we came together we each made a powerful howl to the heavens. "Sweet Hera that was fucking glorious." I looked up at her ceiling and how it showed the consolations.

Diana rose up and wiped the sweat from my face. "So I take it as you want the job." I nodded she managed to get up from the bed as she brought the food to our bed she cuddled up next to me and turned on the TV.

The next morning I got up and walked out on to the balcony and looked out to see the sun shining on the blue ocean. I found myself having this itch that needed seeing to when I looked down I saw Diana standing naked getting ready to jump into the large pool she looked up at me and shouted "Are you going to watch or are you going to swim?" I looked down and walked down to the water and bent down to talk to her before I could say good morning she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the water with her. The water was deeper than I thought, as my body seemed to sink down to the bottom but I felt a steady sense of calm as Diana swam down to me. She took me back up to the surface she put me up against the side of the pool and smiled "That's one way to get you clean."

The simple itch in my body had now become a full fledge burning and my most personal places were reeling from the affects. Diana took notice of this and smiled "having a little morning wood are we?" She teased as she rose above the water just enough so that the water hid her nipples. I went in the water and swam over to her before she could fly away I grabbed her heel and pulled her back into the pool the water splashed when she hit it I pinned her against the side of the pool. "I see my little man wants to play rough with me is that it. When she kissed me I let her arms go, as she raised them and wrapped them around my neck. As her legs locked around my waist, she looked at me deep in the eyes and gave a wicked smile. "Do you trust me?" She asked me, I nodded and the next thing I knew we were under water.

She took off like a rocket and raced deeper and deeper until we were at the bottom of the pool there was a secret passageway she carried me through I began to lose consciousness but was saved when she sprang me up for air. "Where are we?" I asked her. Diana then scooped me up in her arms and placed me on a bed that was very much like hers with the exception of four shackles at the head and end of the bed. "You may call this my private dungeon." She began to chain me up by my arms then by my legs. She sprayed on a perfume that had a powerful scent which now sent me into full mad man mode she went to her closet and pulled out an outfit she took a purple scarf and wrapped it around my eyes. She teased me some more when she saw how that I was struggling in my binds. "You can squirm all you want boy but not even Superman can break them." She left for a moment when she returned she removed the blind fold and said "Like what you see child?" Diana said trying not to laugh at the look on my face.

"Mistress will you please let me out, so that I may kiss you?" Hoping that would work on her but sadly it did not. "I think were past the point of Mistress here don't you?" I aimed a little higher for something she would want to hear and to my surprise my second guess was right on "Goddess Diana will you please let me go?" Diana smiled and removed the long cloak that hid her stunning figure what will you offer me in return for letting you go?" I thought long and hard about my answer and I came up with one that I thought was new. "Mistress I will offer you my mind, my soul and my body." She smiled a seductive smile she unlocked me from my bonds and the next thing she knew I had her on her back and pinned her arms above her head with my grip. "I thought you said you were mine?"

Diana started to pout but I knew her game and bound her wrists together with her lasso. "Oh I am yours and right now I'm going to be worshiping you in the best way possible." I started my sensual assault with her lush red lips kissing them deeper and harder then I kissed her neck making sure every now and then to lick her there as she would moan when my tongue would touch her body. Next was her abundant breast which I took my sweet time with. I licked and kissed her pink nipples and licked her areolas with fierce tenderness. "Oh Goddess please don't tease me." She moaned in my ear. Now my erection was practically rubbing against her ankles, as I made my way towards her navel I kissed her sweet button which drove her almost to the edge "Fuck me, Oh please just give me your black cock." I smiled to myself here I was teasing the greatest woman on the planet and I still managed to have some control over my raging cock.

I put my head between her legs and began to feast on her wet and hot cunt. I let her pubic hair tickle my chin as I buried my face in her sex and began to lick the walls of her labia and used my tongue to suckle on her clit, the feeling grew to be too much for Diana and she retorted to name calling which got my attention. "Oh you dirty little mortal go ahead and violate me with your tongue!" She squirted her feminine fluid right on to my face I rose up my glasses mouth and chin moist from her release she pulled me in close for a savage kiss.

She took hold of my shaft and gritted her teeth as she spoke with feral desire "I want you to fuck me until I say stop understand?" I nodded as I looked into her eyes. I readied my cock to enter her but she had already pushed her hips upwards and forwards to receive me. I slid into her sex with ease as my head hanged low to plant a kiss, while I crushed my thighs against hers. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room. My hunger was being dealt with every time Diana moaned or cried out my name. "Sweet Hera yes fuck me just like that!" There was a lot of crying out to the gods on her part, her nails dug deep into my back making me grunt in slight agony every now and then. I looked down at her large magnificent breast as the heat from the friction between our bodies became fiercer. "You can bite my breast if you like nothing is off limits to you?" I leaned down and sucked her sweet brown nipple as I let the bumps of her areolas brush gently across my face. The bed springs beneath us began to creak and I thought they could snap at any moment, "Oh come on baby bite my nipples like a man." She taunted I used more of a fierce grip with my teeth. Which prompted a pleasant yelp from her voice, she was close to reaching her third or fourth orgasm when I began to feel a strange turning in my gut.

I pulled out of Diana for a short moment to dunk my face between her legs "Oh Gods you're wicked." I smiled up at her and said in a joking matter "The better to tease you with my dear." She laughed while I was going down on her I chose to try something new while sucking on her clit I slipped my middle finger up Diana's tight rectum she didn't seem to notice so I slipped my pointer finger in there as well, which prompted her to cry out in a langue that to me sounded like a mixture between Italian and Greek.

The only word I could make out was Si which I knew to mean yes in Italian. I moved my fingers in and out of her ass the best I could until she grabbed my throat with her hand "I see you want me to get really kinky with you now is that it?" her eyebrow raised she then flipped me on my back and tied her lasso around my neck. She did it length wise so that she had two ends of the rope that she could hang on to. "Boy if you're not careful I'm going to make you my wanton little sex toy." I smiled at the idea she bent down so that her lips could claim my tongue all while she began to rock herself in slow sinuous circles while she buried my cock in her rectum. My hands reached up to grasp her large bosom she began to blush "Sweet Aphrodite yes. Oh Gods your cock feels amazing in my ass, please fuck me with your large cock." Her cries of bliss turned into screams as she took my entire man hood inside her.

Then I felt the powerful shocks that went through her body as we fucked each other. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and when I opened them the room seemed to just fade away along with Diana's own personal binds that she had me in, I looked up to the sky and saw that we were both inches away from touching the stars. I looked down and saw the entire world. I looked at Diana but she seemed to be lost in her own world of sexual bliss. I heard a soft womanly voice speak to me and she said "Very few people ever get to experience this type of thing you must have the gift?" I looked at her and asked the gift of what?" She said it in a whisper "The gift of holy sexual communication; which means that you are deeply in tune with your lover's body." My eyes saw the flashing colors of purple red pink blue and a deep dark violet, I just listened to the voice as she said what you just witnessed was Diana's sexual color pallet, all the color's mean something different." My body began to slam back down into the moment but before I snapped myself back down I saw the face of a woman before I left I shouted out and asked "Hey am I in heaven?" She said nothing except smile at me and gave a little wink.

I was back down on earth and still in the moment. Diana's body was covered in sweat as it poured off her breast and splashed on my chest. I had an idea, I raised my head just enough to suck on her nipples but as soon her nipples were in reach she shoved me back down on the bed a lustful smile came across her face. She ran her fingers deep inside her wet sex and when she pulled them out they were drenched in her juices she put her two fingers inside my mouth. I began to suck on them as she spoke "How do you like my honey Brucey?"

I mumbled as I was enjoying her body. "You taste like warm apple pie Diana." She began to blush as her eighth orgasm hit her really hard. Then without a second thought I trapped Diana's hand behind my head and flipped her over on her stomach. I spat on her tight orifice and began to gently place my cock back in her ass prompting her to scream with joy "Sweet Aphrodite Yes! Fuck my ass with that gorgeous monster give it to me please?" Her orgasms and climaxes were hitting her in rapid motions I slammed myself into her going harder each time until I could hear nothing but her cries of passion and pleasure.

During all of this I had quite the buildup of come within my balls and shaft, Diana smiled that same lustful smile at me, and spoke in a lustful husky voice "You want to come don't you?" I began to nod franticly in response she smirked and said "Can you hold out for let's say ten more seconds?" I gritted my teeth to form a brutal "I'll try Diana." She nodded kissed my lips and replied "That's a Good boy let us begin." She began to count starting in a sultry purr "Oh god give it to me hold nothing back sweetie.

Oh yes more I want more of your dick." Suddenly the bed beneath us started to buckle and Diana began to violently slam her ass backwards taking my entire member up her sphincter. I took a strong grip of her hips but it was too late she shouted at me before we both came together "Goddess yes give me all your cum, Oh Gods I'm almost there. Yes oh my Lord Yes!" The bed collapsed underneath us as it slammed down on the ground. Diana who switched positions moments before her final orgasm came was now on top of me again. We both howled like wild wolves as the tidal waves of pleasure swept us both away.

Though her bed was in shambles we managed to curl up next to each other my hair was all kinds of messed up, So was Diana's her long hair draped around her shoulders as my head rested just underneath her breast she smiled "By Aphrodite no man has fucked me that good in decades." I looked up at her and smiled "Who was the lucky guy you got to go to bed with?" She started to laugh "Oh you'd know him was a pretty famous guy back in the sixties."

I gave her an interested look "come on you can tell me I promise I won't say a word. She looked at me and took a deep breath "You have three guesses. All I'm going to tell you is that you are the first man I've been with in my whole life." My eyes glowed and I took a random shot in the fucking dark. "Really?" she nodded "Yes,without any doubt didn't you felt me tear when you plunged inside me?"

"Yes" that's all I said.

So we laid there for a few moments then she picked me up, while throwing me over her shoulder "come on let's go shower off our love stink and head out on the town." I agreed she placed me down in the shower and started to run the water. First she started to rub the soap covering my entire body then she rubbed it in all down my back and I could feel her hands get quite friendly with my flat butt. "Looks like you are just filled with all kinds of sexy surprises." She said after giving me a sexy slap. When she looked at my back she saw her finger nail markings and smiled "Look at the wounds on your back this woman must have wanted to mark you as a form of her property." I turned around to face her she was several feet taller than me but she seemed to like me all the same. Then she noticed the long scars that covered up most of my chest. "My god a sexy figure of a man who has seen battle before knowing how to walk. She kissed me as she put the bar of soap in my hand "Your turn to scrub me down Brucey"

I lathered Diana in the soap I had a familiar feeling come over my cock as Diana arched her backside to me "Well go on rub the soap on my ass I don't mind." I rubbed the soap in as I was soon faced with her sex I rubbed the soap in gently almost sinuously I brought myself to my knees as I washed and rubbed her hairy mound. I kissed it as I ran my face along it as her hair tickled my face "Oh my if you keep doing that I might have to fuck you again." I stopped as I moved the soap back up towards her breast this only made my cock grow a little stiffer and Diana took notice of that. We washed our selves off then she walked me down a long hallway and up some stairs and we wound up back in her bedroom. Where my new cloths lay out on her bed, she sat me down on the bed and smiled do you mind if I lather you up with some lotion?" She asked I nodded once she finished up doing that she reached for my briefs before she put them on she took my large but flaccid cock in her hands.

I began to blush as her hands rested on my knees then she smiled at me, "It just occurred to me that you never let me suck you off." I wanted words of protest to come from my mouth but nothing happened. Diana put her mouth over my shaft as a moan of muffled pleasure came from her mouth. She managed to get my man hood stiffer than the Chrysler building, and then she began to bob her head up and down with incredible speed. Her hands felt like velvet as she began messaging my cock. I was holding back a great deal this was beginning to feel like insane torture I was almost ready to explode but thankfully she stopped rose back up to her feet pulled my briefs back on and kissed my head.

I put the rest of my clothes on as we spoke while she was getting dressed "So I was thinking that we go see a movie today while were in the mall, Does that sound good to you?" Diana asked me "Yeah that sounds like a great idea." I said

Diana stepped out of the bathroom in an outfit that would drop Hercules to his knees. She was wearing this tight sweater that seemed to bring focus to her breast while she had on a pair of jeans that brought attention to her curves and ass. The outfit was good for winter but screamed fuck me eight ways to Sunday. After I was done picking my jaw off the floor we headed out as we walked out into the daylight the snow was softly falling down to the ground. She took me buy the hand as we entered this black limousine "I didn't think you had a limo?" She nodded we got in the car and we drove off to the mall.

When we got to the mall Diana seemed to cling onto me. After we came by a few stops we bought our tickets for the movie that started in about an hour. Later on we came by a very upscale clothing boutique It was clear that their specialty was lingerie. I began to lush as I noticed the store was mostly filled with women you would see on Fifth Avenue and their Ivy League husbands or boyfriends. It was clear that not only was Diana a very famous Superhero she was also insanely wealthy. The store owner came from behind the counter to greet her "Diana welcome sweetheart how have you been?" Diana smiled and embraced him; "Johnny darling how have you been?" They began to talk as I started to feel uncomfortable in the store here I was in my old New York Comic Convention sweatshirt and everybody else was wearing Ralph Loren and Polo sweaters.

Then I heard Diana call my name she had been introducing me to Johnny I shook the man's hand and then he gave me a rather snobbish look. After Diana was done with the pleasantries we went to one of the private dressing rooms I sat down on the nice soft couch as Diana tried out several pair of underwear on when she came out every part of my body stood at attention; even my prick which was now trying to rip through the seams of my jeans. She smiled at the look on my face and she brought the clothes that I liked and then we headed towards the theatre.

A few hours later the film was over and we headed back to her place. I couldn't help but shake the need to fuck this time it was something on the level of ungodly pain. Diana walked behind me, giving me a great view of her ass my cock was now ready to destroy anything in its path and the only thing that was in its path was her clothes . As if somehow Diana knew what my body was thinking she cranked up the heat and removed her sweater. The simple shirt underneath was no match for what I did next. My eyes followed her to the kitchen she had her back to me I slowly crept up from behind snatching her lasso from her before she knew what was happening her face was slammed down against the counter. Her pants were down and wrapped around her wrist keeping her in place. I went for my belt but then a twisted idea popped into my head, I placed her down over the couch and used my belt like a whip and slammed it down hard over Diana's bronze ass.

"Ouch that hurts!" Diana shouted out giving me the reaction I was expecting from her. I smacked her luscious ass again. "Ow stop that it hurts." Diana demanded I looked at her with a twisted smile coming across my face "Ask me nicely and I just might." She had a frown on her face I slapped the belt over her rear which prompted a slight cry of joy to spring from her throat. "Agahh come on now you've had your fun now release me." I felt a twisted smile come across my face. "Oh no Diana your punishment is only just beginning." I ran my hand over her nicely bruised bottom, kissing it to add a hint of charm and humor. "Well Diana you've always liked it when I kiss your fine ass." I noticed that as the welt marks grew on her bottom she became more and more aroused. I put my fingers inside her sex which prompted her to let out a long low moan of joy. When she seemed to be in the moment of having an orgasm I untied the lasso that bound her wrists giving her some room to enjoy herself. I slapped her ass in long fluid motions as she seemed to ride the wave of pleasure that came over her body "I want your cock!" She said it as if it was a secret.

I got close up on her ear and smacked her ass "Would you care to repeat that Goddess?" She enjoyed it a lot whenever I called her that. "Your Goddess craves your cock." A Sly look came from the lips of my mouth "What's the magic word?" She gave me a sultry look "Please give your Goddess what she desires?" With one final powerful slap of the belt on her ass I dropped the belt and shoved my raging, throbbing erection right into her sweet pussy. "Goddess yes this feels so fucking good!" She said in a passionate scream, Diana threw her head back as what could have been third or fourth orgasm as my cock started slow steady rhythm her breast bounced with each thrust of my cock. "You want to take this somewhere more comfortable?" I asked dropping the domination act for a while she nodded. I started to move for the bed room but she grabbed my arm and flung me over her shoulder with a satisfied smile on her face. "Oh trust me when I'm done with you you're going to thank me that you're lying down."

She lay me down on her bed and lay herself on top of me, she then followed that by kissing me lovingly. "You will enjoy this; it will not be over quickly. You are mine!" and with that she began to rock herself on my cock. Little did I know that this was a distraction I felt something warm wrap it's self tightly around my wrist. She tied me down to the headboard I felt a little pissed that she had tricked me but I soon realized that that was not all she had been planning soon as she started to get herself settled in on my cock I felt something else wrap around my neck. She smiled as she tugged on the rope with a sinister smirk. "I told you that you would be mine. My cock was a hard as steel but I couldn't speak for the rope had begun to cut off my supply of air. My face began to turn blue as Diana seemed to ride out every powerful orgasm that my cock was giving her. I managed to push my hips up forward to let her know of my current problem. She loosened the rope some but not enough for me to breathe easy; my mind was racing with the thought that she was going to kill me.

Thankfully I felt myself grow numb and breathing soon became easy. I found myself looking at Diana who once again was sexually going into her own mind but I soon felt myself drifting between the stars again. I looked down and saw that the city was below me I went higher and higher into the atmosphere to once again a place that felt a lot like heaven. I was soon greeted by the warm soothing voice of this mysterious female deity. "Welcome back are you enjoying your time with Diana?" I looked out but could sadly not make out the face of the woman. "Look Madame I really don't know what's going on? Could you please tell me why is it that I can only communicate with you when Diana and I are having sex?" She gave a soft chuckle "You my young friend have been given a gift Diana is the woman who brings out that gift. All I can say is that you will come to know me in time." I called to her again. When will I see you again? And could you at least tell me your name?" She simply giggled "Don't worry I'll be seeing you real soon." Suddenly I was put back in my body and Diana was coming off of her final climax. "Oh my Goddess that was amazing. I'm defiantly going to be keeping you around for a long time.

Then there was a call that came in on Diana's communicator, it was the Justice league letting her know about a robbery that was taking place at the Museum of Sex. Diana began to dress herself in her uniform. "I'll be back soon." She took off I thought to myself maybe I should go with her. I grabbed some night sticks that I saw in her closet and sprinted after her. I got there in about five minutes with the help of a cab. I saw that the rear entrance was open I went in and followed the sounds of laughter coming from upstairs. I had my guard up as I entered the exhibit where I saw two women laughing as they were piling up some bags of what looked to be like stones. "Now you know you could always wait till the place opens up to look at jewels ladies." I said with a sly expression on my face trying to hide the fear. " The women turned towards one woman looked very much like a Cheetah and the other one had long flowing purple hair. "I thought you took care of all the guards?" "Apparently this one is new. No matter I will deal with him."

The Woman speed towards me with incredible speed, I somehow managed to stay on my feet as she attacked me her claws ripped through my t shirt. "Oh I see we have some fresh meat." She hit me with furious speed. I punch to the gut and stomach thankfully the sticks blocked her from scratching my face. A wave of her attacks hit me but thankfully I saw an opening and took it. I slapped her in the face with the stick and she went down. "Night night kitty." I said with some vigor in my voice then the other woman dropped the bag and with a flick of her wrist lifted me up off the ground and flew me over to her. She smiled as she used her magic to strip me of my clothes except my boxers. "Now boy give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right now?" Then out of the corner of the room came a voice that I welcomed with joy.

"Because I don't think he's lover would be very happy with a corpse." Diana emerged with her sword drawn and ready to fight. "Humph I should have known you couldn't be far behind Diana." I'll deal with you in a moment." Diana for some bizarre reason began to laugh. "Circe I originally came here to fight you and Cheetah but from the looks of how my young partner did I would say he's saved me some trouble. And I'm in a good mood so I'll tell you what why don't you put him down and I'll make sure that you're given a nice place in Tartarus for another century." I could feel the strain of Circe's magic around my throat. I tried my best not to panic; Circe took a long sexual look at my body. "Tell me why he means so much to you?" Diana managed to crack a very sexy smile. "Send him to me and I'll show you." I was flown over to Diana by the magic and soon dispersed around me. She turned me around so that we both faced Circe who was looking incredibly intrigued by what she was seeing Diana who put her hands around my waist, and kissing my neck and lips tenderly.

My pants had become undone as she dropped them around my ankles. Circe looked incredibly aroused "How old is he?" Circe asked Diana gave a slightly irate look at the sorceress "Age doesn't matter he looks like a child but hung like a horse. That's what you like isn't it?" Circe's started to blush as she yanked my pants down and my cock hit her in the head. "Oh my I see he is quite the monster, I wish I had time to suck him off?" Diana's eyes lit up with lust let's take him back to your hide out. I think he will be just fine. She said it with a chuckle.

When we arrived I was yet again tied down to a Bed Circe carried Cheetah with magic while Diana carried me in her arms "When we get to the watchtower you are in big trouble mister. I can't believe you would do something so stupid and reckless." She said it in a whisper, and then she also looked down at me lovingly. "However you are about to help me get revenge on not one but two of my arch rivals and for that I could just kiss you." As I was strapped down on the covers of the bed, Circe stripped out of her costume and walked towards me, Cheetah began to wake up but she was bound and gagged she was also tied to a chair in the corner of the large room. While Circe began to get herself aquatinted with my body Diana pulled out a strap on dildo she secured the item around her waist and smiled as Circe was bent over ridding my cock she left her ass wide open which would soon to be a big mistake. "Oh Goddess his cock feels exquisite Diana!" Then with thief like stealth; Diana put herself behind Circe and without warning shoved a dildo that could have been molded after an animal, up the evil witch's anus.

"Oh My Gods Diana What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Circe moaned Diana gave a smile of sweet satisfaction. "Penetrating your tight ass with your own dildo you fucking whore! Now shut up until I tell you otherwise." Circe had the look of pure fear in her eyes as Diana brutally abused her. I wanted to stop but to my everlasting shame I was too aroused. The minutes turned into hours as Circe's tears turned into cries and howls of passion.

When we finished Diana had bound and gagged Circe and tied her to a chair soon Cheetah was in the same position. However Cheetah was already dripping wet and had now the look of anticipation on her face. "I guess that means I'm next?" She said it in her casual British accent, Diana started to smile as she rubbed some mystical oil over the large phallic object which began to display small ridges Cheetah walked over before Diana snatched her up by her wrist and told her in the most calming yet freighting way possible "If those claws go anywhere near his throat I'll send you some place so horrible that it will make Blackgate prison look like a holiday inn understand." Circe nodded as she began to get on top of me. But thankfully Diana changed her mind, or so I thought. "Let's change it up a little Bruce why don't you take her ass and I will take her pussy." I didn't bother to disagree with her I was removed from my bonds and moved so that I was now behind the villainess. After Diana had placed the strap on inside Cheetah's pussy and gave her a good seeing to it was my turn.

I got behind her and pushed in with force. Cheetah began to moan with pleasure, "Bloody hell that is a big cock." Time past just as quickly with her as it did with Circe the police had arrived by the time Diana and I left the safe house with Circe behind us. We dropped her off at an entry way to Hades, She carried me over her shoulder and she flew me back to her place the flight home was a quiet one once we got home.

"So you want to tell me what's wrong or do I need the lasso to get it from you?" Diana asked I began to remove my clothes as I began to speak to her. "That was just some fucked up shit that's all I didn't know you had it in you." Diana knew what I was taking about and moved to embrace me "There's some shit that's been between me and Circe for a long time. I shouldn't have pulled you into that and for that I apologies. Now is there anything else that you want to get off your chest?" I paused for a moment wondering if I should tell Diana about me drifting me off and speaking to a Goddess. "Something happened to me lately and I don't know why." Diana took her seat on the couch nearby and leaned back as she gave a curious glance, "Tell me what's going on?" I told her everything the moment when she orgasm's and how I seem to meet a Goddess and how she said that I would meet her soon. Diana looked at me and then warmly walked over to me and hugged me tenderly and closely as if I was a stuffed animal.

"I want you to go shower off I'll be right behind you I just need to make a phone call." I obeyed her command and went into the shower, as I was bathing She entered she was naked everything I saw of her body was still perfect. Diana began to lay kisses on my neck her arms seemed to want to scoop me up. But instead she moved from my neck down to my chest her fingers seemed to trace the mussels that I had she would often smile every time her body and mind came into contact without clothes. She was now down on her knees as she looked up into my brown eyes, and smiled as she took my man hood into her soft hands. "What a sweet face you have your eyes your lips. I say Aphrodite must have taken her sweet time molding you to become my lover." All of this I was ready to burst out into a laugh and I said with humor in my voice. "Diana I am not Adonis, I'm not a beautiful man I'm just me." Before I could finish she took me into her mouth and smiled ": Oh No you are not Adonis, you are Bruce Wayne and you are mine. And I wouldn't have you any other way."

I turned off the shower as Diana walked out of the tub she simply stood before me with her back to the bathroom sink. "In a few hours you and I are going to be leaving the country?" I perked up "Where are we headed to?" I asked like a kid being told he would be going to Disney World. She smiled "I'm taking you with me to my home island there they have a palace dedicated to Aphrodite where I believe a priestess can help you."

So we packed our bags and set off for Greece. We drove to the airport and took our seats in first class. The trip would be long several hours. Diana was sitting next to me the sun was shining brightly as we left New York. About an hour into the flight I noticed that Diana's hands found themselves towards my belt and began to slowly loosen it. Once that was done she slipped her underneath my boxers and whispered in my ear. "In about sixty seconds follow me into the bathroom." I began to blush as she put kisses down on my neck. My body became relaxed while my groin got stiff. A minute later I knocked on the door where I saw her enter, trying not to get attention as some of the flight attendants gave me a strange look. Diana opened the door and all that could be seen was her arm and hand taking me by the shirt and pulling me into the bathroom. She threw me up against the wall while she locked the door.

"So we won't be disturbed. Before I could say anything Diana tugged my pants down to the ground and took hold of my cock in her hands. "So I'm guessing you've never joined the mile high club before?" I shook my head franticly as she went to her knees and took my cock in her mouth. Diana was trying her best to get me to come but thankfully I held out. She rose to her feet and started to unzip the jacket that I was wearing. "I'm guessing it's my turn." I said trying to sound smooth as I put my head under her skirt. I noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties. And a smile came across my lips as I sang "Oh Hike up your skirt a little more and show your world to me." Diana noticed this and started to laugh "are you going to serenade me while you fuck me? Because if you are I want you to know that you have a wonderful voice." I soon set my mouth and tongue to work on her beautiful peach which made her moan loudly. The more skill I demonstrated the louder her moans got. When I raised my head she brought me in tight for a kiss. "I want you to fuck my brains out now!"

I stuffed my dick inside her wet sex and my body went numb as she got herself off on my cock. "Oh Goddess yes fuck your cock is beautiful!" her cries of pleasure were so loud that I thought somebody would knock on the door. "You might want to keep your voice down they might hear us." She was getting close as her fingers managed to dig in my back and tear threw the clothes. "I don't care let them hear. I want them to hear what's like to get fucked by a man as well as you!" the fifteen minutes of sex turned into an hour as Diana rode out her final climax as she muffled her cries of joy into my shoulder. She gracefully put her skirt back on while putting her feet gently into her sandals. She walked out gracefully while there was a cheering applause. I followed behind her and got a standing ovation. Hours passed and the plane began to descend into the city of Athens. Diana and I left the airport and we drove to the ocean where Diana had a Yacht of hers waiting for us.

We boarded her boat which was like a mansion on the water. Diana escorted me down towards her bedroom. I started to unpack my gear when she walked in. "So what do you think of my humble home?" I gulped "I've never been on a yacht before so I don't have a lot to compare it to. So when are we heading to your home?" She sighed as she went to lie down on the bed. "Well it will take us half the day until we have reached the myth line. Then we have another four hours until we reach the ports of the island. So we should reach Themyscira I'd say by late tomorrow evening." She lay on her back as she tilted her head to look at me. "I want to sleep with you for a while is that o.k. I nodded she began to remove her clothes and she drew the covers back and climbed in between the sheets. "You are coming to bed with me aren't you?" I stripped myself naked and began to put on my sleeping clothes when she stopped me and said. "No leave your clothes off I want you just as you are." I put my clothes down and got into the bed with her.

"So tell me more about this Goddess that you see when we climax together?" I started to explain what I'd had seen and where I would often drift off to. The look on her face was one of intrigue and astonishment. "Well I think I know who you've been seeing but why on earth would she choose to speak to you through my orgasm I have no idea." I thought to myself for a moment and then asked her my question, "Diana where do you go when we climax together?" She smiled and looked me in the eye, and spoke. "I go to a wonderful place where I get to see exactly who you are. And that is mostly why I have chosen to stay with you. When I climax I go to the soul of who you are and I am in love with what I see." I paused for a moment looked at her and kissed her passionately. Our lips locked and crashed with each other as the waves of the sea, my body relaxed as she got on top of me. Before she started to move her hips she raised my chin and looked me dead in her eyes and I spoke before she could say a word "I love you Diana." She kissed me fiercely and took hold of my dick and said in a tender voice full of longing and desire. "I want you so bad." My cock slid in to her sex and we began to rock the boat but before I could really get my grove started there was a knock on the door. "Um excuse me madam but just wanted to inform you that we are looking at some rough waters and you might not want to go above deck for a while." She smiled and gave the captain her thanks.

And closed and locked the door. She turned to me and said with a sultry smile "So we won't be disturbed for quite some time." we resumed with our passionate romping and it felt good for once in my life to have a woman romantic love me the same way I felt about her. My face was often buried in between her large breast which she absolutely loved. When it was done we fell back on the bed we could see the full moon through the window. We slept together a lot of times before and after this moment but I have to say that moment of us being together on that boat was one of the most amazing things I have ever experienced, and thankfully is something that I have never experienced with another woman ever before. It was morning the boat was still in the water as I walked up and saw that Diana was in a tight red bathing suit with a bottle of wine and some delicious snacks on a plate she was reading a book while drinking from the glass."Good morning how'd you sleep?" I put my glasses on and took a seat at the table. "I slept like a baby so how close is the myth line?" She took a bite of a chocolate covered strawberry and moaned as if she was having an orgasm in her mouth. "So are you enjoying the book?" She nodded and then noticed my writing book. "Are you going to read me any of your poetry?"

She asked pointing to the book in my hand. I nodded as I opened the book and took a bite of the sliced peaches. "We are about an hour away from the myth line. Don't try and switch the subject what on earth do you write about." I began to blush as she pulled out her weapon of choice when it came to getting answers from me. Her weapon of choice was a combination of the environment, her looks and her voice. The environment was in a setting where she could feel at ease then she already knew she had me but that was not often the case. She would use her body but not in the normal fashion when it came to extracting info from me. yes she could press her boobs up in my face but other than that it was how she would wear certain clothes her long tanned legs and her olive oil skin were certain to make ordinary things pop out. More often than not her voice was my kryptonite; for she could often make her voice seducing and sensual. While other times she would inject a little bit of soulfulness and on occasion rapines. She knew what I liked and she would do her best to get me to fold under the pressure of her body.

She put her glasses on the edge of her nose and spoke in the voice of a sex kitten. "Aren't you willing to let me guess?" I shook my head no and willingly gave up what I would be writing about. "I'm writing a poem about you. It's one of the many I have written since you and I started this affair." She stopped dead in her tracks raised her eyebrow bookmarked the page she was reading, got up walked over to me gently and sat herself down in my lap. "Affair Brucey I'm not a married woman and I'm not seeing anybody please if you wish to label me as yours feel free to do so." I took a huge gulp and corrected myself. "Well since I became your lover your image seems to be burned into my head and writing helps get some of the images I have." Diana gave me a sexy look and put one hand on my cheek. "I'm hungry mind giving me a peach?" I took the sliced peach and put it in her hand. "I want you to dip it in the whipped cream and feed it to me." I began to blush as I took the sliced fruit and dipped it in the whipped cream and brought it to her mouth. Diana ate the fruit and sucked greedily the left over whipped cream from my fingers. She got off my lap and walked me over to the head of the ship. "We are about to cross the myth line. Keep an eye out for the horizon." I looked straight out and the sun lights the sky a bright pink fire across the sky. Diana stood behind me and took me in her embrace. "What do you think?" Her hands clearly trying to unbutton my shirt; I turned to her and said "It's glorious."

Diana took my hand and soon the ship came to a stop. "This is where we'll dock for the night." I looked at her curiously thinking that we still had daylight to burn I looked at my watch realizing that it was out of order. Diana walked me down to our cabin and she spoke it might look like there is daylight but the moment we start moving the sea monsters would be right on our tail that is why we stopped. She sat down on the bed and just looked at me. "You know I've heard you singing in the shower you have a very soothing voice." I nodded in thanks and then she asked "Why don't you sing something for me. Make it romantic." I sat down on the bed and picked a song that I knew she might like I began to sing a song from a musical that I went to a while ago. "Summer time and the living is easy. Fish are jumping and the cotton is high. Your daddy's rich and your ma is good looking so hush little baby don't you cry." Diana clapped as I sang the old Gershwin song and rewarded me with a kiss. "My own Nat King Cole. Gee I must be the luckiest girl in the world." I couldn't help but laugh at how corny the situation had become. "Thank you I'll be here all week." I joked as I sat down on the bed next to her. She turned on the T.V. and to my surprise she had HBO.

"So can I ask you something since you're such a big bad ass superhero and all? Have you ever slept with any members of the league?" Diana drank her wine and laughed "Are you in the mood for a sexy story now?" I blushed as she gave me a nudge. "It's alright I'm willing to share but in exchange I want you to read me one poem that you've written." I nodded in agreement and she began to tell me the story of how she got hooked up with her mother the queen of the Amazons Hippolyta. "Ok now it's your turn give me a poem." She demanded I handed over my book and I let her read the one that was both erotic and romantic.

As she read the last line I could see that she had became aroused. When she put the book down she kissed me. God I loved it when she kissed me. Diana put me on my back and gave a lustful smile "You know what I love about you?" I shook my head as she removed her bathing suit. "You're libido seems never ending that and you eat pussy like a skilled Amazon."

I didn't say much but I nodded my head in thanks she took off the trunks that I had and smiled "You have truly been blessed by Aphrodite because I've never seen a man with a cock this big. It belongs on a fucking horse." She was nude now and there was this sparkle in her eye that both excited me and scared me. "Hey you know what I think that's what I'll call you my black beauty." The windows of our cabin seemed to steam up. Diana's cries of pleasure seemed to ring throughout the ship. She was close and so was I but she managed to come first I wasn't that far behind her. We drifted off to sleep. That night I had a dream, I was on an island and I sat on a throne with Diana wearing a golden version of her tiara she had a chain around my neck and she sat down on my lap. She was drinking a glass of wine while she smiled at me seductively. There were clouds in the sky but they were nothing to be afraid of as the heavens poured down rain my lady and I looked out over her kingdom. When I looked down I saw that there was a massive orgy taking place. The last thing I heard before I woke up was Diana looking me in the eye and whispering the title she had given me, "Husband my darling Glorious husband."

I woke up to the sound of seagulls and music being played. I got up and put a towel around my waist. "Good morning how did you sleep?" Diana asked "Like a baby how far are we from the island?" I questioned "Oh I'd say were about two hours away. While you were sleeping I managed to pack up our stuff. Listen we need to think of where I can hide you while you are here. Since My mother doesn't know that you're here." I was taken by surprised when she said that. I sat down and decided that maybe it was for the best that she did not know I was here. "I can always smuggle you into my bed chamber but that would take awhile or I can put you in the royal whore house and you can stay there for a while?" That's where I had an idea "Diana if you have a royal brothel why don't you just say that I'm your whore that way I can stay in the palace with you."

Diana thought for a moment and smiled "That is actually a great idea the only thing I would need to do is brand you with my logo as a sign of ownership and decorate you with a nice tattoo and we can wrap up your scar from our blood oath in a bandage and we'll be fine." Before I could ask what the blood oath was she pulled out her dagger and cut an opening in my palm then she handed me the blade and I did the same to her she tore off a piece from her star spangled panties and wrapped it around my wound I cut off a piece of my undershirt and wrapped it around her waist. "Now you and I are one and we will always be connected."

We pulled into the harbor just before the sun started to set. As Diana and I took our bags up into the carriage that pulled us in front of the royal palace; Diana's servants took my luggage to her room leaving me with a carry on brief case and my back pack. Diana had the driver come to the entrance of the royal whore house where the guard on watch let me enter. The woman who ran the harem managed to give me a room up in the attic. Since we were located beneath the equator the room was large and nicely lit but it felt like a sauna.

I made myself comfortable as Diana checked in to see how I was doing. "So there's a shower down the hall and while I'm on the other side of the palace we will still see each other from time to time." Look I promise you that we'll be here for a few days and then we'll head back home." I shrugged my shoulders "Diana really it's no big deal I'll be fine. So when are we heading to the temple?" Diana began to smile. "We'll probably get a moment to ourselves at night so tomorrow night." Diana sat down on the bed next to me and looked at the clock on the wall "Say I can spare a few hours would you like to get in some well needed personal time in with me before I head off to please my mother?" I looked her up and down then I began to walk forward I had gotten within kissing range of her when I heard a noise it sounded like a cry.

I started to go see what was wrong when Diana grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close to her tenderly. "Listen babe there are a few rules here and the number one rule is no men and while you might think stepping in to help someone might be courageous and sweet that's not how the women here think. So while it would give my heart great joy to see you be the man I've seen you be I need you to stay here and lie low." I regretfully obeyed her command and she locked her tongue with mine as she began to strip me of my clothes. "You won't need these for a while she kissed and licked my neck until small circles started to appear.

She ran her fingers down to my briefs she gave a little smile and tugged them down as the fell into a pool around my feet and she smiled as she put her hand around my shaft. "I love the way you tense up when I want you. I suppose it's the feeling of being wanted by a Goddess. Your body and heart tell me that you want me is that right." I slowly began to nod. "You know I should really be rewarding you. You're my first great fuck in decades and that cock of yours well it's a blessing that I got to it first before any of those sluts downstairs. I've always wondered about what goes on in that beautiful mind of yours; A side from all that wonderful poetry. I think that if I got into your head I would know a lot about you yet you chose to hide the dark part of you from me. I wonder why?" Her hands were jerking my cock up and down I was begging for her to do something happily she didn't wait too long to relive me of my temporary suffering. "By Aphrodite I wish I could let you fuck me with this thing but I don't think I'd be able to walk straight without some pain. I guess I'll just have to suck you off." The bed was too small for the both of us so she dropped to her knees as she pinned my hands by my side and she took me into her mouth.

Her blow job seemed to take forever. When I finished rather anti climatically I might add she pulled the straps of her night dress down off her shoulders and buried my face between her breasts. I figured it was just her way of being playful, she kissed my lips put me to bed and gave my groin a loving pat and smiled. I will see you tomorrow night.

The next morning came as I got up I quickly used a hidden chamber to enter the wash room where there was a large bath. I got myself naked and went in the water was unusually deep for it to be a bath but I went with it. I started to bathe myself when I heard footsteps followed by womanly laughter. I had no place to hide so I went under the water, I saw the two toned women enter the water I recognized the first woman she had purple hair I knew it was Circe. I thought to myself what was she doing here.

The ripples prevented me from finding out the identity of the second woman was, but I ended up finding out who she was sooner than I thought. I needed to breath and I was left with no alternative but to come up for air, sadly I came up for air at the worst possible in front of the two ladies. Circe gave a seductive and evil smirk as she threw me against the wall. The ladies stepped out of the pool and walked towards me "Who are you stranger?" The red haired woman asked. I was too frozen with fear to say a word. Circe lightened up on her magic which allowed me to breathe then she chimed in with a very unfriendly reminder "You lie to her and I'll see to it that Hera is told about you and Diana." I nodded in silent agreement while sending out a mental signal for Diana to come and help me. I'm just crashing here temporarily my ship was sunk and now it lies at the bottom of the ocean. I needed a place to stay and bathe." I mentally sent loud cries of help to Diana that Circe was back and she sent one back letting me know that she was on her way to save me. Circe managed to shackle me to the wall as the tall red head began to whip my back with her own private lash.

Suddenly the bathhouse door flew off its hinges and Diana and another buxom Amazon entered the room. Diana threw the red head across the room and straddled her bringing her to her knees with her dagger to her throat. Circe on the other hand was giving the other Amazon a real fight for her money so I did the dumb thing of interfering in her battle The other Amazon was nearly beaten when I grabbed a knife and charged at Circe I tackled her into the pool and I worked to keep her there to allow the two Amazons to properly deal with the Amazon who they called Artemisia. Suddenly a blast of purple light came from Circe's hand and I was sprung from the water; and slammed into the corner wall. I staggered to rise to my feet and as I stood Circe shot me with another beam. I was nearly killed as she stood over me "I think I have you figured out. Yes I believe I do, you are a man who tries to hide his animal instinct with kindness and genuine love. You fight with your mind and you have learned to repress yourself sexually, So that you can become better. Yet I see in your eyes that animal you've tried so hard to repress. Well how's about I let that animal free." All I saw was a pink glow and I was flung across the room and I was out cold.

I awoke up hours latter to the sun going down Diana was stood next to me in a there were two women who stood over me one was the same buxom raven haired Woman this time she was wearing a royal purple robe. With a crown on her head she went to offer me a cup of wine. "Bruce allow me to introduce my mother Queen Hippolyta. I bowed my head which I found very heavy. "What the hell happened and where is Circe?" Diana calmed me down as she looked into my eyes. "When you went to go and save my mother you plunged Circe into the water allowing her to hit you with a good deal of her magic. One we got Artemisia under control we rushed to your side. You weren't moving so I brought you here to my bed where you needed to recover. Bruce I'm going to give you a mirror the important thing is that you must not freak out."

She walked me into her bathroom when I looked in the mirror I no longer saw my face but the face of a lion with the horns of a bull. Thankfully I still had my human body clearly something Circe wanted to remain intact. I didn't faint I just walked slowly back to my bed and collapsed "Can she change me back?" I asked Hippolyta she was alarmingly calm about the entire situation. "Circe said that this was magic that had to be let out with time it's like a fever. Your body will just have to deal with it. It's a pleasure to meet you all though I'm sure you wish the situation could be better." I gave a nod in agreement.

"So I here that you've been seeing a Goddess whenever you and my daughter fuck is this true?" I was so caught off guard by the question that I looked at Diana, she answered for me before I could reply taking my hand to show her mom the blood pact that we made. "Well I can tell you who it is that's for certain but how are you going to meet her?" Diana chimed in "We were going to head to her temple tonight but clearly he's in no position to travel." Her mother argued and said that we should still go and that she would deal with us later when we got back.

"I think she likes you?" Diana said throwing her arm around my neck. We walked to the stables and took some horses with us; we rode out that night with our overnight gear and sped through the forest. We got there when the moon was starting to rise as its beams shined over the water. We walked up the long steps to the temple doors. Then a nice young woman came to greet us. The priestess us smiled and said "The Goddess has been expecting you. Please if you'll just follow me." The temple smelled of perfume. While it was a lovely smell it was strong and the father we went inside it the stronger and more powerful it became. Soon we reached a room filled with scantily clad women; they all seemed to be checking out Diana or me. We got to the throne room where Aphrodite was laying on a couch with a goblet of wine in one hand and eating grapes from the vine that a young boy was holding over her mouth.

. "Welcome to my humble abode Diana, it's been far too long and you must be Bruce it is truly a pleasure to finally see you in the flesh, oh my happened to your face?" Dian spoke in a friendly way as she was a clear friend of the Goddess. "He was playing the hero saved my mother and Circe being the spiteful little cunt that she is transformed him into a lion." Aphrodite studied me closely and then said "No matter you two have come for a particular reason. You would like to know why you are seeing me when you and Diana are climaxing together is that it." I nodded She took a final sip of the wine and walked us back to her private chambers. When we got there I noticed my clothes started to vanish the same was happening to Diana. "Where are my clothes?" I asked Aphrodite she gave me a sinful smile and said Diana and I are going to access your mind for this you need to remain calm but you also need to become aroused before my briefs they strapped me down to the table and placed a monitor of my brain activity on my head. Diana nearly fainted when she saw the size my dick ad grown to in its flaccid state. "Oh my we'll have to thank Circe for the joyous addition. Now all we need to do is get you aroused. If you could please start to masturbate and we shall begin. Aphrodite said in a gentle yet commanding voice.

I closed my eyes as I started to dream about Diana, Aphrodite, and a lot of other things that I didn't think were in me.

When I was finished I saw that my cock was still erect the women looked at me with desire burning through their eyes. They walked to me took my hands and walked me down a long corridor. We entered a room that had a bed the women pulled me down to the bed, Aphrodite took off her toga while Diana stood behind me and she turned my head to kiss her lips, Aphrodite then brought me down to her and kissed me. Again while she was running her hands up and down my fur covered body. "Fuck me you sexy beast!" Aphrodite moaned as I inserted my large cock deep inside her Diana knelt behind me as she took my hips and thrust them forward. I was fucking the most beautiful Goddess in the world as my heroine lover watched and pleasured herself as I grew bolder with my near violent thrusts. The bed began to shake and crack as I pushed myself deeper and deeper inside the love Goddess golden snatch. I started to feel weak but I told myself to hold on I still had another woman to please and the one beneath me hadn't even gotten started yet. With her power I found myself under her while Diana threw her legs over my face. "Oh My Gods yes fuck my pussy. Fuck it you animal!"

My dick grew harder and harder until I felt the urge to explode. I could make no protest as Aphrodite was reaching her climax I came like a geyser yet I still remained hard as a rock. My tongue and lips were busy tending to Diana's clit she was holding back I could tell but her cries were genuine. Soon she cried out in bliss "Goddess yes your tongue is fucking perfect!" Diana then faced Aphrodite and began to kiss her passionately "Say Goddess how's about letting me having a go at my lover?" Aphrodite shook her head "Sorry Diana but I'm not even through with your man yet. As a matter of fact why don't you go sit in the corner and watch? Here's a dildo of his cock. Go have fun and leave the grown folks to play. "Before Diana could protest Aphrodite used her magic and planted her down in the lazy boy chair. "Now as for you my sexy pet I think it's time you enter my holy hole. She grabbed my cock and shoved it up her ass. I moved with animal like speed and roughness as Aphrodite slammed her ass down on my cock. While her Orgasm's seemed never ending I needed to step up my game so I rose up to kiss her cheek while she found the act sweet my next move was anything but sweet. I flipped her over onto her back and started thrusting inside her at a stallion like pace all the while her cries and screams turned into what almost sounded like music.

I looked down and her juices started to coat my cock, I was making the Goddess of love come so hard that she started singing as I was filling her up with pleasure. I felt like I was moving at the speed of light. I pulled out of Aphrodite's ass and flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees. "By Hera you're so much better than my dumb lover Ares. Your Cock is far bigger than his as well." I tried to ignore the complement Aphrodite gave me I just shoved my entire shaft up her sweet rectum while on occasion slapping her more than holy ass. "Did the Goddess Iris give you this booty?" I asked jokingly but Aphrodite responded by slamming her ass on my cock. Then she turned and said "Feel Free to get a little rough with me if you want." Hearing that I took hold of her shoulder and increased my force as the Goddess began to speak in a langue that I did not understand.

We were both so close to coming I just needed one more thing to finish off the Goddess I gestured for Diana to come over she walked I asked to borrow her dildo she gave it to me. I then slipped in her pussy and then told her to turn it all the way to its maximum level she did and soon the Love goddess love gates sprang wide open causing me and Diana to come together. The bed nearly broke but thankfully it remained intact, I fell back and lied on the bed with both women under my arm.

We got up and our clothes started come back on. Before Diana and I left Aphrodite gave us a bag of Golden apples along with some sweets that she picked up from her travels in Switzerland. "Now I can't have you leaving my place looking like that. She grabbed a goblet of wine and drenched my face in it When I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror I saw my human face again I put my glasses turned to Aphrodite kissed her cheek and said thank you. She gave me a pat on the butt and Diana and I went back to her home.

We traveled through the woods when we realized that we needed to sleep so we slept under the large willow tree on the top of a hill that gave us a view of her kingdom. "Is everything o.k. Diana?" I asked noticing how she was a little bit unhappy. "I'm just tired that's all I'm tired of having to share the good things in my life with people especially the Gods. Why can't I just have one good that's solid and pure all mine." She began to cry and I moved forward and hugged her; my face coming into contact with her glorious bosom. "Hey it's going to be alright, and I promise you Diana that you will forever have my heart and my dick. In fact I want to make you a promise that I will always love you. And I'm yours and nobody I don't care if it's your mother or some mad villain you need to go and stop not even the Goddess of love herself will ever take me away from you understand." She wiped the tear from her eye and began to smile her warm and tender smile "What about Death?" She added "Shit I'll beat that bastard with his own sword if he thinks I'll let him take me from you."

She smiled and leaned against the tree striking a sexual pose. "Prove to me that you mean what you say. Your talk is nice and all but I want you to show me that your words are true." I gave a chuckle and went in for a kiss. My lips and tongue locked with hers as she began to remove my pants. "You have no idea how bad I wanted to fuck your cock." I smiled placing her hands over her head while I went about the business of removing her top and bottom. I kissed her breast through the lose fabric while I took her panties down. She lifted her leg to allow me to gain entrance into her holiest of holies. I set my mouth to work as I sucked and licked the folds of her pussy while my tongue teased her clit. "By Zeus I forgot how good you were at this." She moaned.

When I finished feasting on her sex, I rose up and she gladly removed the straps of her toga and she wanted to return the favor but I put her back against the tree. I took a deep breath and thrust into her wet snatch "Oh Gods you're fucking huge!" I took another thrust and kissed her lips while she screamed out in joy with my head in her bosom and me licking her breast she hollered out while I began to pump my cock inside her. "Sweet fucking Hera No man has ever fucked me ever, and you're so hard. Fuck you're incredible." I smiled "I try." Her breathing became more frantic and heavy as she hit her first climax. "I want you to take me from behind now!" I obliged her and turned her around and began to fuck her pussy with bestial intensity. This only made her moans and cries of passion turn into primal growls. "Hera help me I can't get enough of you. I went all the way up to my hilt and began to take her with savage passion. I whispered into her ear "I told you Diana I'm yours my cock is yours and my heart is yours." Soon I began to finger her ass which only made her more excited "Shove your cock up my ass!" I nodded in agreement. "As you wish my Queen."

The sex was intense she cried and screamed until she was riding wave after wave of carnal pleasure. She was on top of me now her fingers were running through my hair down my back as she bit my shoulder and left scratch marks along my back. I was ready to explode she could tell she smiled and began to speak "I bet you want to come don't you? You want me to fuck your big cock until you come?" I nodded She added gas to the fire by licking my ear She looked over my shoulder and she saw two wolves fucking each other and added another thing that got me ready to burst. "When we come I want us to howl o.k." I nodded. We were both on the edge until finally "Great Hera here it comes." And in unison we both howled at the full moon while we came with each other. I cuddled up next to Diana while we looked up at the stars. "So I guess that settles it you and I are lovers until we die." I nodded she wiped the sweat off my face and kissed me "Bruce?" She said sweetly "Yeah Diana?" I asked "I'm glad it's you." I smiled "Me too Diana me too."

The end.


End file.
